Montagra
Montagra was a male Ecadogren found on the backwater planet of Haducu sometime during the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion. The creature was uncommonly sensitive to the Power of the Force, a deep feeling of abandonment troubled it after the departure of Skywalker and his wife leading to it's capture by the Dark Side of the Force. Biography Born on the harsh outback planet of Haducu with little to no understanding of the Galaxy outside of his pack, Montagra was an extremly simple-minded beast that belonged to struggle to survive the wilderness without a care nor a clue as to his true potental which would one day spell certain doom to whomever crossed his bloodthristy habits. Stranded Jedi One day Montagra's world was changed forever as he was hunting down a pack of Nagga Deer, a streak of fire erupted over the horizon as a lone vessel skidded through the unwelcome atmosphere of Haducu. The beast ran for miles before he came upon the ship wreck, what he found spilling out of the vessel where two humans armed with Lightsabers. Instinctively he charged towards the pair and attempted to make for their jugulars, but was stopped mid air by the Power of the Force. As time slowly passed, Montagra came to know Luke and Mara Skywalker as his friends, aside from helping the pair fight off stray beasts. Master Skywalker began to instruct Montagra in the ways of the Force. Abandonment When the time came for the pair to depart the backwater planet, their transport captain would not allow the likes of Scurvy Montagra to tag along nor would he allow the Jedi to influence him to do so. standing alone peering up at the same horizon he watched the pair desend upon him from he was now forced to watch as they left him with advanced knowledge of the Galaxy beyond. it is assumed that sometime after this, Umble Zarr ventured out from her fortress on Go'Gek to track the Skywalkers and found the lone Ecadogren watching their rescue vessel lift off through the atmosphere. at that moment Zarr took control of the Ecado whom would one day come to be known as the Beast Montagra. The Path of a Sith Minion After being bombarded by a vicious mental parasite induced by his unknown master, Montagra quickly gave into his hatred and cannibalized dozens of his brothers in an attempt to do the voices bidding. Pleased with Montagra’s ability to be mindlessly obedient, Zarr tricked a supply crew into accidentally landing on Haducu where they where savagely eaten by the Sith Minion of Zarr. Then the lone ecado set first foot off of his home planet and into the galaxy at war. The first glimpse of Montagra was a little spoken of sighting on the Mid Rim world of Krant, it was here that Montagra was indoctrinated into the Sith Teachings via a forgotten Sith Holocron. It is speculated that this holocron contained teachings from an Wookie Sith Lord known as Darth Miseria, all texts on the subject of this lord point to the common use of degradation in his training. This may have played a heavy part into the mental collapse of Montagra and his total devotion to the continually demanding Voice. Surrender to the Rule of a Sith Minion The Beast Montagra was able to end a six month conflict in two long days of battle which consisted of a small strike force which landed on the surface of Toydaria to remote detonate the orbital platforms and allow the Junk Barge Fleets to descend upon the unshielded surface. the first part was a massive success leaving large portions of the Orbital Platforms useful for later use, but what Montagra and the Commodore couldn't account for was the arrival of Luke Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy). Who managed to subdue a great deal of the Space Raider ground troopers single handily before he was forced to take up arms against his one time pupil, Montagra proved himself that day to be a mighty Threat to the Jedi Order and more importantly to Master Skywalker's sanity. The Invasion of Proloxis IV Not long after the failed Toydarian conflict, the Beast Montagra openly began to challenge the leadership of Doo Hoffa and made boasts that he could have not only defeated the Toydarians, but claimed the planet for the Space Raiders. this of course set into motion a series of botched assassination attempts on the Beast. as the weeks in hiding continued, Montagra had driven the once peaceful Gotal to the boiling point and made the scurvy Ecadogren an Offer: the commodore wagered the rule of the Junk Fleet on the success of their next mission, which would be left to Montagra of course. Having finally been put into the position his mysterious master had hoped, the beast had no trouble laying the battle plan for the next mission: The Invasion of Proloxis IV. the idea went over well, even with Doo Hoffa whom saw this campaign's success as a sign of the Space Raiders advancement as a threat to the New Galactic Republic. as well as a chance to take revenge upon the Jedi Order whom had cost them the victory on Toydaria. Hoping to gather a sizable Task Force, Montagra and Doo Hoffa separated three hyperspace jumps from the system to gather all remaining Junk Fleets from around the galaxy. not before long both Squads where actual Armadas in Deep Space breathing down the neck of the Proloxis System. The battle plan depended upon the fact there would be two separate Armadas descending upon the planet at once, one fleet to destroy the Country side of Krushi while the other Attacked the capitol city of Orran. On the eve of the Invasion, Comm-Scann took notice of the advancing fleet while attempting to chart a course for the Masters Skywalker whom where on their way to observe the Crowning of Gigin-Taue Soear as well as lead an investigation into the death of his father the former Grand Master of the Jedi: Yap-En Soear. The New Galactic Republic had to assemble a Relief Effort for the undefended Jedi stronghold or loose their future protectors to an terrorist attack, the meager force of outdated capitol ships rushed to meet the Jade Shadow five hyperspace jumps from the system. Using little known smuggler routes bestowed upon the Relief Effort by General Han Solo whom lead the Squadron from The Mid Rim, they barely met the Jade Shadow with time enough to meet the advancing junk fleets. Over the next seventy-two hours much of Proloxis IV's jungles would be burnt and most if not all of its settlements where to become battlegrounds. it was during this time that Gigin-Taue called a meeting of the High Council, the result of this meeting was the capture of Montagra by Luke Skywalker, Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem. During the Operation the three where ambushed by Montagra and where forced into entering a Dizzying Lightsaber battle with the highly flexable Beast, whom turned out to be more than a challenge for the young Knights. As well as Master Skywalker who gave into his anger and suspended the beast off the ground while useing the forbidden Force Choke as well as questioning the reasoning behind disobeying his own edicts.it took the command of Jacen Solo to end this maddness.Seizing the chance to continue belittling the image of master skywalker, Cas-Lo Vont continued his harrassment of the master which had been started shortly before soear returned from the attack on Orran. much to the shock of everyone present, Master Skywalker began shouting at everyone in attendance before force-pushing Master Vont across the hall after he'd accused him of being in league with Montaga and the Space Raiders. before the collective audiance could gather their wits to challenge Skywalker, Masters Putag and Tenel Ka approcahed the throne with distressing news concerning the fallout of the Force Storm which was summoned to drive the Junk Barges from the planet. the resulting global flood led to the complete and total evacuation of Proloxis IV. Crashlanding on Korriban While aboard the Jade Shadow, Gigin-Taue Soear,Cilghal & Kam Solusar convinced the Masters Skywalker of the need to delve into the Beast’s mind via the Force to extract the identity of it’s mysterious master. It was while making their first mental connections that the master knocked the ship out of hyperspace and stopped the masters attempt to reveal it’s identity.All aboard sensed the massive negative energies of the planet below as they came to the realization of their destination Korriban: Graveyard of the Sith.Shortly after crash landing in the Valley of the Dark Lords, the small group of Jedi are informed of their mission through the elusive master of the beast whom was seeking a ancient Sith Prophesy. a quest in which the master offered nothing in return for the retrieval of its query. During the arduous trek through the Caves of Korriban, Mara Jade Skywalker is unwillingly pulled in a conversation with the beast Montagra on the subject of her son, whom the beast praises as “''very powerful''”. this conversation ultimately turns sour as the master cannot help but insult and threaten Mara, causing Luke to act out in violence towards the captive. The small outburst leads to beast retrieving its light saber hilt from Chi-Ro Rahem and murdering the pilot to enact a Sith Mantra intended to infuse raw force energies within all Sith Mummies within the tomb. Instantly the small group finds themselves doing battle with an undead army of Sith Lords, the conflict ultimately spells certain doom as it takes the lives of Master Cilghal and a Republic Trooper. Hoping to avoid further loss of life and pursue the beast Montagra, Lowbacca calls for a retreat. Behind the Scenes Creation The name Montagra is derived from the Handle of a notorious Porn Bot on the Yahoo chat service known as Cheeta Chat. the original name was "Montero" and whatever number that it was, the concept of there being multiple bots per name eluded the young Darth Depressis. The character of Montagra has existed in one form or another since the Sequel Trilogies earliest version. In the August 2000 comic book Montagra was a humanoid aggressor whom was responsible for the death of Luke Skywalker's Wife, this version was heavily inspired by Calibos from 1981's Clash of the Titans. During pre-production of the Fan-Film trilogy, a character resembling Montagra was slated to appear in the second chapter of the trilogy. this version was a past romantic partner of Umble Zarr whom was seeking revenge upon the heroes for the death of his past love. The Montagra seen in the Sequel Trilogy Photo-Novel series was created in October of 2002 following the failed attempt at making the Fan-Film trilogy. Portrayal The original custom action figure of Montagra was essentially Hasbro's Street Fighter movie version: Blanka with the arms and leg of an rubber figure glued to its head and bottom.the actual look of the creatures skin was added digitally,where as the rest of montagra's features where not added in. The new custom action figure was built from Ten seperate figures worth of parts; The figure had Eighteen Points of Articulation.this version was included in the Extended Edition of Episode Seven: A Dark Facade and will also be inserted into the forthcoming extended edition of Episode Eight. it will also appear within Episode Nine. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode VII: A Dark Facade'' *''Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade'' *''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Volatile Vision'' *''Star Wars Episode IX: Reign of the Force'' Category:Sith Category:Sith minions Category:Force-sensitives Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Ecadogren Category:Males